


Finally Telling

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Poe and Finn Have Conversations [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn and Poe have a conversation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), I know everyone is doing fics like this but I had to include it, Jealous Poe Dameron, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Pasaan, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sinking Sands, What Finn was going to tell Rey, about what Finn was going to tell Rey, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: “I told her,” Finn whispered just loud enough that Poe could hear it."Huh?"Finn glanced down at him, “That thing I was gonna tell Rey on Pasaana. I finally got the chance to tell her today.”"Oh."“I kept what I was going to tell her to myself because I wanted her to be the first one to hear it. Today was really the first chance I’d had. But now that I have and she was the first one to hear it, I can tell you, too. I mean, if you still want to know.”_______________Finn and Poe finally have a proper conversation about what happened at the Sinking Sands, what Finn was going to say to Rey, and wishes about dying words.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Poe and Finn Have Conversations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Finally Telling

Late that night, Poe and Finn shuffled to their shared quarters practically dead on their feet. Their days hadn’t slowed since the war ended as they now faced making important plans, took long, boring meetings, and traveled across the galaxy as everyone on the planets attempted to find footing for a stable republic after the fall of the First Order. Poe made quick use of the fresher, shedding his clothes along the way as he all but flopped face first onto the bed wearing his boxers and a light undershirt. He could hear Finn quietly laugh at him as the ex-stormtrooper, already dressed for bed- meaning nothing but his shorts to Poe’s never ending enjoyment- walked into the fresher after him. Poe let himself doze to the sound of the facet and shower running, barely even registering when they had shut off and the bed was dipping next to him as Finn joined him in the bed. 

Immediately, Poe rolled himself over so he was now half on top of Finn, throwing his arm across his chest and resting his head on Finn’s shoulder. Poe could feel Finn smile into his hair before a light kiss was pressed to the top of his head. Poe let out a deep sigh of comfort as he relaxed into Finn. Poe was desperately close to sleep, but it seemed Finn had slightly different ideas. He brought his arm up around Poe’s back, rubbing circles with his thumb into Poe’s shoulder when he spoke up. 

“I told her,” Finn whispered just loud enough that Poe could hear it. Poe shifted his head, looking up at Finn through the darkness of the room with confusion. 

All his sleep-addled brain could think to reply was, “Huh?”

Finn glanced down at him, “That thing I was gonna tell Rey on Pasaana. I finally got the chance to tell her today.”

“Oh,” Poe let out quietly. He was partially confused as to why Finn was even telling him this. It was obviously information that he had been keeping from Poe for a reason. He also knew that it had eaten at Poe for days until the pilot had finally given up, so why was he bringing it back up? If he was looking to start an argument there were so many other ways he could be doing so. “That’s. . . good, I guess?” 

Finn rolled his eyes lightly, though it seemed more out of exasperation than annoyance. “That’s all you have?”

Poe sat up a little more so he was now leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Finn. “It just seems like an odd thing to bring up right now, buddy. I don’t get it.”

“I kept what I was going to tell her to myself because I wanted her to be the first one to hear it. Today was really the first chance I’d had. But now that I have and she was the first one to hear it, I can tell you, too. I mean, if you still want to know.” 

As Poe was once again waking up, he properly processed Finn’s words. Oh. He wanted to tell Poe, too. He wasn’t bringing it up to get a rise out of him again, Finn was trying to extend the branch and let Poe in, too. Poe couldn’t help the little smile that formed on his face as he gazed down at Finn. He ducked down slightly, kissing the top of Finn’s cheekbone. 

“I still say it’s kind of a weird time to bring it up, but yeah, buddy. I wanna hear it if you’re willing to tell me.” 

Finn looked a little nervous at the prospect of opening up about it all. It made Poe a little wary of hearing it to see that look on his face. He honestly didn’t know what to expect. Of all the things he’d come up with for Finn to need to tell Rey, none of them seemed like a big enough thing that Rey had to have been the first person in the galaxy to hear about it. Of course, Poe knew how close the two of them had become and he didn’t, anymore at least, fault Finn for wanting to tell her something before telling Poe about it. The pair were like family at this point. Maybe it only seemed like such a big thing because Poe’s mind had focused and over-thought it so much it had gotten blown out of proportion. The small part of Poe that still wasn’t quite over it told him that yeah, but he had a right to be upset about it, didn’t he? Finn was  _ his _ best friend, too,  _ his  _ boyfriend. 

Finn’s arm had fallen from Poe’s back when he’d sat up, and Finn now moved it so his hand was resting on Poe’s bicep. It was a gentle, reassuring, and hesitant touch that Poe wasn’t used to. Finn opened and shut his mouth a few times as he tried to form the words. 

“Poe, I’m force-sensitive,” Finn quietly said, meeting Poe’s eyes in an entrapping gaze. 

After a few moments of silence as he stared at Finn, Poe finally let out, “Huh. . . Yeah, well, I guess that makes sense.”

Thinking about it- all those times Finn just seemed to know when something was off, or stopped Poe from doing something because he just “had a feeling”, or did something that he shouldn’t have quite been able to do- it really did make sense. Poe wondered how the hell it hadn’t occurred to him before considering how much time he’d spent around Rey and her powers. And  _ of course _ Finn would want to tell Rey about that before telling him. She was a freaking Jedi. All that time and Poe had been freaking out over basically nothing. Go figure. 

Finn’s hand came to a more solid rest against Poe’s arm now that he’d gotten out the words, but he still sounded nervous as he asked, “You’re okay with that, right?”

Poe frowned down at him, “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Well, after what happened on the Finalizer. . . I know you still have nightmares about it.” 

Poe smiled at him, practically melting at the thoughtfulness of Finn worrying for him. “Finn, buddy, you’re not Kylo Ren. I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted almost anyone. You’re the one who helps me get over the nightmares. And yeah, I used to be wary of the force, I guess, but I’m with Rey all the time and I know that it’s not a bad thing unless you use it like one. Pretty sure you don’t have a bad bone in your body.”

Finn gave him a shy smile, squeezing his arm gently. Poe let himself settle back down on top of Finn, laying slightly higher up so that his head was now next to Finn’s on the pillow and they could look at each other. 

“Thanks for telling me,” Poe whispered. Finn twitched the corners of his mouth up in a quick smile. 

“What did you think it was about? When I first said I had something to tell her, you got upset about it. We never really  _ actually _ talked about it. What did you think I was going to say?”

Poe sighed lightly, shrugging his shoulders best he could lying down. “I honestly didn’t know.”

“But you were jealous about it, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Poe was silent for a few minutes, looking past Finn to the wall on the other side of the room. Why, indeed. 

“I guess it was. . . because we were about to die. Which we do all the time, I know, but, you know. If I had to pick someone to say my dying words to. . . If I had just enough time to talk to one person, I’d go with you. Hands down. And, I don’t know, in that moment when you had something to tell Rey- I’m not gonna lie and say that didn’t hurt, ‘cause it did.” 

Poe didn’t look at Finn, but he could tell he was looking at Poe. He could feel his eyes boring into his face, felt how Finn’s body had tensed under him slightly. Finn’s arms came tightly around Poe’s body, pulling him in even closer. 

“I didn’t think about it like that,” Finn whispered, and Poe gave a nod, still not looking at Finn. “Poe, I love you so much. You know that.”

“I know that,” Poe sighed out. 

“When we were sinking, all I could think about was you and Rey. The two most important people in my life. I suppose I was thinking that no matter what you’d know that I loved you, that it didn’t really need to be said. But Rey. . . she’s never had a family, never had anyone who was just  _ there for her, _ you know? Then she got thrown into a war she didn’t want and powers she didn’t know how to handle and I didn’t want her to die thinking that she was alone. I understand what you mean, though, and I’m sorry, Poe.”

Poe sighed, snuggling in impossibly closer to Finn. “I’m sorry, too. I know how much Rey means to you. I shouldn’t have kept bringing it up all the time. Just ‘cause you didn’t think the same way I did when we were sinking wasn’t a fair enough reason to get butthurt over it. Anyway, you’re right- had we died, I would’ve known that you love me. I could die at any time and I’d be happy because I know that. I love you, too.” 

Poe leaned forward, pressing his lips to Finn’s. He reciprocated the kiss quickly, sighing contently against Poe’s lips. Poe couldn’t help the smile on his face; it was the same one that formed every time he kissed Finn. When they pulled apart, Finn had a smile of his own to match. 

“Don’t worry- the next time, I promise my dying words will be to you,” Finn quietly joked, causing Poe to groan and roll his eyes, lightly smacking his hand on Finn’s shoulder. 

“Don’t even joke about that. There damn well better not be a next time.”

Finn laughed quietly, leaning in for another, shorter kiss. “I love you, Poe.”

Not everything was solved. Poe still felt the sting of Finn wanting his last words to be to Rey, even if he now understood why. They would still need to talk about it. They might need to figure out how Finn's force abilities fit into their relationship and what Finn's plans were. There was still a galaxy to rebuild and a group of former Resistance members for them to lead. Not everything was solved. But right now, laying in this bed, wrapped in the warmth of each other and the comforting thought of sleep, maybe everything was okay. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
